


A little bit insane.

by aussxpunks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OS.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'espèrance était la plus grande de ses folies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit insane.

 

**\- Je te déteste Zayn.**

**\- C'est pour ton bien mon amour.**

**\- Oh bien sur et c'est en m'envoyant ici que tu pensais que j'irais mieux?.. Tu sais quoi ne réponds même pas, je ne veux plus t'entendre.**

 

**S** ur ces mots Liam quitta le parloir après avoir raccroché le combiné, Zayn le vit s'éloigner à travers la vitre et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il se sentait coupable mais c'était uniquement pour qu'il aille mieux, pour que sa crise passe et que tout redevienne.. Normal. Le métis quitta le bâtiment, se rendant à sa nouvelle voiture noire dans laquelle il avait accompagné son amant il y a quelques jours de cela. Avant d'embarquer dans son véhicule, il se retourna vers le panneau et pu lire - au moins pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il venait ici- _:"Asile psychiatrique général de Londres"._ Il regrettait d'en être arrivé là. Tout était pourtant si beau entre eux, tout allait parfaitement bien mais Liam commençait à devenir bizarre, sans aucune raison apparente au départ. Mais après plusieurs explications, discussions avec lui il avait su que tout cela venait du fait que sa mère soit morte il y a peu de temps de ça. Lors de ce tragique accident, le châtain n'avait pas l'air si affecté que ça mais après un long moment où il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Liam avait besoin de sa mère, éternellement, mais là elle était partit et ceux pour toujours. Mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter ça, il s'enfermait des journées entières dans le noir, il parlait seul des fois. La folie l'avait prit, elle l'avait envahie. Le métis l'avait envoyé ici juste pour le sauver, pour que son état s'améliore, ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques mois tout au plus. Seulement si Liam faisait des efforts, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance vu qu'il croyait pertinemment que Zayn l'avait envoyé ici pour se débarrasser de lui. Il devait le convaincre de se battre, pour qu'il puisse sortir le plus vite possible.

 

 

***  *  ***

 

 

**C** haque jour dans la semaine Zayn venait lui rendre visite, il n'oubliait jamais, sauf le Dimanche car ce jour là les visites étaient interdites. Si le pakistanais ne pouvait pas l'avoir à coté de lui, c'est lui qui irait le voir. Deux semaines que Liam était ici et rien n'avait changé, il restait cloitrait dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que pour l'heure des visites ou l'heure du repas -aux quels il n'allait pas très souvent- aujourd'hui Zayn s'était décidé à franchement lui parler. Il s'installa sur la chaise du parloir en attendant que Liam n'arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il avait une mine plus dépitée que d'habitude et des grosses cernes sous les yeux, il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise et leva les yeux vers le combiné avant de le porter à son oreille. Le métis soupira, se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là puis commença à parler à travers le téléphone. La vitre qui les séparer lui faisait mal.

**\- Liam, écoute moi.. Faut que tu fasses un effort si je t'ai envoyé ici ce n'est pas pour rien, ce n'est pas non plus pour me débarrasser de toi. Au contraire, c'est pour t'aider, je sais que c'est douloureux et pas facile pour toi mais regardes tous ces gens autour de toi. Ils sont là pour te remettre dans un état beaucoup plus stable. Fais leur confiance, fais moi confiance, je t'en prie.. Plus vite tu agiras, plus vite tu sortira.**

**\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de sortir et de te voir encore après ce que tu m'as fais? Tu le penses vraiment?.. Tu m'as laissé, Zayn pour.. Pour.. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça?**

**\- Quoi? Mais enfin de quoi tu parles?**

**\- Répond moi putain! Au lieu de détourner la question, c'est tout toi ça. Quand tu ne sais pas quoi répondre tu évites le sujet mais là ça ne marche pas.. Alors réponds. Tu as quelqu'un d'autres oui ou non?!** _Commença-t-il à s'énerver._

**\- Non Liam, bien sur que non.**

**\- Menteur!**

**\- Chéri..**

**\- MENTEUR!**

**Z** ayn sursauta, Liam venait de se lever le combiné toujours à l'oreille et venait de frapper un poing contre la vitre. La sécurité qui se trouvait non loin de là, vint le prendre pour le ramener dans sa chambre alors qu'il marmonnait encore des phrases incompréhensible. Il se débattait en criant, c'était un supplice pour le métis de voir ça alors il accourra près de la porte où se trouvait un autre garde et lui demanda de lui ouvrir à mainte reprise mais celui ci refusait. Il devait voir Liam, pour le rassurer. Une responsable arriva alerté par les cries du châtain et ceux de Zayn qui commençaient à s'élever sous l'impatience.

**\- Que se passe-t-il monsieur?**

**\- Il faut que je le vois, il faut je rentre.** _Dit-il en pointant Liam._

**\- Je regrette c'est impossible.**

**\- Je sais comment le calmer, je vous en supplie. L'histoire de quelques instants... Il a besoin de ça, de moi. Je vous en prie... Vous voulez le calmer non? Alors laissez moi rentrer, s'il vous plait.**

**\- Bon... D'accord, mais faites vite.**

**E** lle ouvra la porte doucement et Zayn bouscula toutes les personnes autour pour aller rejoindre le mécheux. Dans un élan à la fois de tendresse et de vitesse il le prit dans ses bras. Tout c'était arrêté, Liam c'était calmé, sa respiration redevenait normal et sa colère disparaissait. Le temps passait lentement, ils profitaient du moment, du contact de l'autre. Rien de plus, les gardes s'étaient éloignés, ils étaient tranquilles. Liam tremblait mais il allait bien, il allait mieux. En quelques secondes. Mais déjà le métis se détachait de lui, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment. Malheureusement.

**- Reste.** _Le supplia Liam en le retenant par le bras._

**\- Je ne peux pas, je voudrais mais je ne peux pas. Ça va aller ok? Je reviendrais te voir demain.**

**\- Tu m'abandonnes encore une fois.**

**\- Crois moi si je pouvais rester je le ferais mais, je n'ai pas le droit. Déjà c'est interdit ce que je fais là. Et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais c'est clair?**

**\- Hum...**

**\- Je t'aime Liam. L'oublie pas.**

**S** ur ces mots il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, un simple contact de quelques secondes mais qui avait amplement suffit au mécheux pour le rassurer. Il vit Zayn s'éloigner en lui faisait un dernier signe avant de définitivement disparaitre. Une fois de plus il se retrouvait seul. Seul dans ce grand espace. Seul enfermé ici. Il se sentait rejeté, certes il y avait des cas pires que lui mais.. il restait inquiet. On le ramena jusqu'à sa chambre, le trainant par le bras. La porte se ferma et une fois de plus il allait passer la nuit seul. Si Liam faisait des efforts c'était uniquement pour Zayn, pour pouvoir sortir et le revoir de nouveau. Mais

les docteurs avaient aussi dit que si son état s'améliorait ils pourraient autoriser Zayn à venir le voir dans sa chambre, Liam le voulait, il ne voulait plus avoir cette vitre de verre qui le séparé de son petit ami. C'était trop douloureux. Alors oui, il ferait des efforts, pour lui. Il s'assit sur son lit ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, le médecin l'informa en passant que bientôt le psychologue viendrait le voir. Encore. Raconter sa vie à cette inconnue ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Pourquoi tout était si dur? Il soupira et déjà on toqua à sa porte. Il releva la tête et aperçu la femme qui venait tout les mardi pour s'occuper de lui. La psy. Elle s'installa sur une chaise qu'elle plaça en face de Liam puis se racla la gorge pour avoir toute son attention.

**\- Alors monsieur Payne, quoi de nouveau en ce moment?**

**\- Rien de très beau.** _Dit-il en posant sa tête contre ses bras qui tenaient ses genoux_.  

\- **J'ai entendu parler de votre crise d'hier, que s'est-il passé exactement?**

**\- J'ai pété un plonds c'est tout; ça devait sortir.**

**\- A cause de votre petit ami?**

**\- Non!** _S'emporta-t-il en relevant la tête._ **Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, justement il m'aide à aller mieux. Sans lui hier.. Bah.. J'aurais eu le droit à des calmants ou des somnifères.**

**- Je vois, et dîtes moi vous trouvez ça normal?** _Dit-elle en notant des choses dans son carnet._

**\- De..?**

**\- D'être obliger de faire intervenir votre compagnon pour vous calmer, de devoir appeler la sécurité pour vous escorter jusqu'à votre chambre?**

**\- Et vous?! C'est quoi votre définition de normal hein?! C'est quoi pour vous la normalité?**

**\- Je.. Euh..** _Bégaya-t-elle face à la colère qui commençait à monter en Liam._

**\- Vous ne savez même pas vous voyez.. Putain. Ici pour vous tous être normal c'est vivre dans le meilleur des mondes en souriant à tout ce que la vie nous offre c'est ça n'est ce pas?! Mais expliquez moi comment on fait si elle ne nous donne que des problèmes hein, si elle vous enfonce au plus bas? Suffit d'avoir des idées différentes pour qu'on vous envoies ici, croupir dans une chambre qui ne possède rien d'autre qu'un pauvre lit, une table et une fenêtre en nous donnant un espoir qu'un jour on ira mieux. Et vous croyez qu'en donnant des électrochocs aux patients ici vous allez arranger les choses?.. Mais c'est tout le contraire, parce que vous nous faîtes nous mets en rage. Simplement parce qu'on est traité comme des bêtes, de vulgaires animaux. Vous comprenez ça, ou vous préférez vivre dans votre monde si jolie constitué?.. Merde!** _Il se leva d'un bond_ **. On ira jamais mieux, on fera comme si, mais au fond on aura toujours envie de tout foutre en l'air, parce que tout ne tient qu'à un fil.**

**\- Mais.. On essaye juste de vous aidez Liam _._** _Dit-elle très calmement malgré la rage du brun._

**\- En nous dopant de médicaments? Aha, j'crois pas.**

**\- C'est parfois nécessaire, mais écoutez moi et essayez de vous calmer.**

**\- Hum..**

**\- J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus.. Parlez moi de votre.. mère.**

**L** a question fatale. La lueur dans les yeux de Liam changea d'un coup, ils devenaient noirs. Debout près de la fenêtre, à travers la lumière des lampadaires qui éclairés la cours vide, il devait à peine être dix huit heures mais déjà la nuit était présente. Et dans ce décor, Liam faisait presque peur. Il se tourna vers la psychologue, les traits durs, et elle frissonna. C'était le point sensible, la seule question qu'elle ne devait pas aborder avec lui, parce que ça le mettait.. En colère. Dans une colère noir, pire qu'effrayante. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, mais elle devait savoir, alors elle répéta cette phrase. _" Parlez moi de_ _votre mère, Liam"_ et ça se répercutait dans sa tête comme une affreuse mélodie. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Jamais. Il fit valser la table près de lui à travers la pièce, ses membres commencèrent à trembler, des larmes franchirent la barrière de ses yeux, des cries horribles sortirent de sa bouche. La psychologue, munie d'un bip pour prévenir des secours si jamais son rendez-vous tournait mal, appuya dessus. Liam criait, hurlait des choses incompréhensibles mais elle put distinguer un _"Sortez maintenant!"_ qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Bien vite la porte s'ouvrit, on escorta la femme hors de la chambre, le brun eu juste le temps d'apercevoir deux hommes plutôt balaise venir vers lui. Puis plus rien, une lumière blanche. Le trou noir. Le néant.

 

 

 

***   *   ***

 

  

  **U** ne voix lointaine le réveilla, Liam ouvrit les yeux et fut surprit en se trouvant dans un tout autre décor, sa chambre. Plus celle froide et glauque de l'asile non, sa belle et lumineuse chambre. Une main se posa sur la sienne, une chaleur monta en lui, il tourna le visage et reconnu Zayn qui lui souriait tendrement. Il vint s'assoir près de lui dans le lit puis posa doucement une main sur son front.

**\- Ça va, la fièvre a baissé.**

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?**

**\- Tu as eu une sale migraine mon coeur, mais le plus gros est passé.**

**\- Je... Je devrais pas être à... A l'asile là?**

**\- Quel asile Li'? De quoi tu me parles?** _Dit-il en passant une main sur sa joue._

**- De l'asile où j'étais hier, il y a à peine un jour Zayn.**

**\- Mais mon amour, tu dors depuis presque une semaine.**

**\- Ce... C'est impossible.** _Bégaya-t-il en regardant autour de lui **.**_

**\- La fièvre a dû te jouer des tours Liam, je le serais si t'avais été à l'asile. Tu n'es pas fou quand même... Puis, ça fait des jours et des jours que je suis à ton chevet.**

**\- Je ne... Je ne comprends rien.**

**\- Ca va aller.. Bébé, tu devrais appeler ta mère, elle s'en fait pour toi. Énormément _._** _Murmura-t-il_ _en venant lui embrasser la joue._

**\- Mais... Zayn, ma mère est morte _._** _Dit-il angoissé en se redressant sur les coudes._

**\- Ne dis pas de sottises, tu devrais encore dormir je crois... Tu n'as plus de fièvres pourtant, je ne comprend pas, c'est peut-être les médicaments.**

**\- Elle est morte, elle est morte il y a longtemps... Tu le sais Zayn.** _Commença-t-il à paniquer._

**\- Liam... Liam, mon amour, calme toi. Rendors toi, c'est le mieux. De toute façon ta mère m'a appelé et elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

**\- Ce n'est possible Zayn, elle est morte putain! Morte, tu comprends ou pas?!**

**\- Et bien, je n'ai pas intérêt à lui répéter ça, elle serait bien triste.**

**\- Je deviens barge putain! C'est pas possible, ou alors tu te fous de ma gueule!** _Dit Liam en_ _commençant à pleurer et paniquer._

**\- Chut bébé, ça va passer... Je suis là.** _Dit-il en portant une main au visage de son amant._

**O** n entendit une porte claquer, le métis sourit en murmurant un _"C'est ta mère, elle est déjà la"_ à Liam avant de venir lui embrasser vivement les lèvres. Le mécheux ne comprenait plus rien, il était perdu mais ce fut encore pire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur.. Sa mère. Sa génitrice. La femme qui l'avait élevé. Merde. Son souffle se coupa, son coeur rata un voir plusieurs battement, Zayn lui sourit. Et elle, sa mère, vint s'assoir en face de lui. Totalement perdu, Liam eu le réflex de reculer même si il avait envie de la voir.

**\- Maman?!**

**P** uis plus rien. Un autre trou noir, qui lui paru interminable, une pression se fit sentir contre sa joue. Ça lui avait fait mal, atrocement. Le mécheux ouvrit les yeux, et redécouvrit le plafond sale de sa chambre d'asile. Deux médecins dont une infirmière était autour de lui, l'un lui parlant. On sourit soulagés.

**\- Monsieur Payne, ça va?.. Vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous. Tout va bien.**

**M** erde. C'était un rêve. Au moins il n'était pas si fou que ça.. _A moins que si?_ Il n'en savait rien, mais il était soulagé que tout ça n'était que le fruit de son subconscient. Oui, sa mère était belle et bien son problème et il savait que les médecins, et tout les gens qui travaillaient ici n'allait jamais le lâcher avec ça. Il était enfermé ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache évoqué le sujet si contradictoire de sa mère. Il l'aimait tellement. Ça allait être dur, mais ils avaient trouvé le point qui faisait mal. L'être, l'évènement qui le rendait fou, voir incontrôlable. A l'autre bout du couloir, on entendit des pas, quelqu'un qui courait surement puis une voix qui s'éleva; _"Laissez moi passer bordel"._ Zayn. Liam sourit en secouant la tête doucement. Mais comment avait-il accédé ici? Ils l'avaient laissé rentrer? Peu importe, l'important c'est qu'il soit là. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé, Zayn essaya tant bien que mal de la retenir, les médecins soupirèrent et une femme arriva derrière lui. Essouflée. Liam rit de plus belle, chose qu'il n'avait fait depuis un moment.

**\- Désolé, j'ai essayé de le retenir. Mais dés que je l'ai informé que Mr. Payne ne se réveillait pas il m'a supplié de venir le voir.** _Dit-elle en reprenant son souffle **.**_

**\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Il est réveillé c'est le principal, on vous laisses le voir une heure pas plus monsieur. A tout à l'heure Liam.**

**L** iam hocha la tête et Zayn remercia plusieurs fois les médecins avant de fermer la porte derrière eux et de venir s'installer près de Liam, qui lui avait toujours son sourire sur les lèvres; Quel débile. Pensait-il. C'était surement une des raisons pour lesquelles il était avec lui, Zain reprenait sa respiration doucement.

**\- Quelle discrétion.** _Ironisa le mécheux._

**\- Tu sais bien que je suis aussi discret qu'un troupeau de vache.**

**\- Je dirais même d'éléphant moi.**

**\- La ferme.**

Sur ces mots il vint s'allonger à ses cotés en souriant, passant ses bras autour de lui. Ça faisait longtemps, une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se toucher comme ça. Même si ce n'était que quelques semaine ça paraissait déjà beaucoup trop long. Pour tout les deux. Liam retrouvait un doux réconfort dans les bras de son amant, quelque chose qui lui manquait énormément. Le métis vint lui embrasser la joue tendrement avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il retrouvait la chaleur de son corps, depuis longtemps.

**\- Ça va mieux?**

**\- Mais tout va bien Zayn.**

**\- Ah parce que toi quand tu vas bien tu jettes des tables à travers une pièce, drôle de manière d'être heureux, tu ne trouves pas? Je testerais un jour prochain.**

**\- T'es con, c'est pas si... Grave.**

**\- Non, t'aurais juste pu tuer ta psychologue et là crois moi c'est entre des barreaux que t'aurais été enfermé Liam.**

**\- Tu me rassures tellement là Zayn, c'est fou.**

**L** e métis râla en venant embrasser les lèvres de son compagnon, c'était un besoin, c'était comme ça, c'était eux. Ils allaient réussir, c'était sur. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, Liam commençait à fermer les yeux, il ne voulait pas laisser Zayn, mais les nuits blanches qu'il passait ne l'aidait pas vraiment à rester éveillé, ses paupières devenaient lourdes, Zayn sourit en allant lui chuchotait qu'il pouvait s'endormir et que de toute manière il le reverrait demain matin lorsqu'il viendrait pour la visite quotidienne. Le mécheux suivit donc le conseil de son compagnon et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

 

 

***   *   ***

 

 

**\- Alors, son état s'arrange docteur?**

**C** ela faisait presque quatre mois que Zayn venait rendre visite tout les jours à Liam, en espérant à chacun d'eux qu'il puisse sortir. Le mécheux avait acceptait de parler du cas de sa mère à sa psychologue, lui racontant tout en détails même si cela était douloureux, que ça lui rongeait le coeur. Mais pour sortir il devait le faire, pour retrouver sa vie d'avant. Déjà Zayn savait qu'il allait mieux, il souriait plus souvent, il n'avait plus autant de cerne et il reprenait du poids. C'était surement un signe non? Il espérait encore du moins. Liam évoquait son passé avec sa mère, comment sa mort l'avait rendu triste puis fou ensuite, il en venait même à s'isoler dans le noir pendant des jours complet. Son était n'était pas le plus grave mais le métis avait bien fait de l'emmener ici, il avait trouvé la meilleure solution. Le docteur sourit alors.

**\- Il va de mieux en mieux, il arrive à faire des nuits complètes et ne fais plus aucune crise.**

**- Et vous pensez qu'il pourra sortir quand?**

**\- Très bientôt.** _Dit-elle dans un sourire._ **On doit encore le garder en surveillance un peu pour savoir si son état est bien stable ou non.**

**\- Je comprend, merci.. Je peux aller le voir?**

**\- Bien évidemment, il vous attend dans sa chambre.**

**Z** ayn la remercia d'un signe de la tête et se rendit à la chambre de son amant, il connaissait le chemin par coeur, il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Même si ça faisait à peine un mois et demie qu'il pouvait venir le voir dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait plus cette vitre de verre. C'était déjà ça. Zayn pouvait rester avec lui jusqu'à vingt et une heure maximum, et il passait le plus clair de leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils en avaient besoin. Le métis ouvra la porte, des bras passèrent directement autour de son cou. Comme si c'était prévu à l'avance. Il sourit en sachant déjà qui était actuellement contre lui, Liam frissonna en sentant son souffle contre sa peau.

**\- Quel acceuil dis donc!**

**- Tu arrives bien tard aujourd'hui.**

**\- Oui désolé.** _Dit-il en se détachant de lui._ **J'avais des courses à faire et j'ai parlé au médecin avant** **de venir te rejoindre.**

**\- Ah, elle t'as dit?** _Sourit-il._

**\- Oui bébé, je sais tu sortiras bientôt. Tout redeviendra comme avant.**

**\- A peut près oui.**

**\- Eh Liam, ne te sous-estimes pas, je suis sur que tu seras te contrôler, puis je serais là pour te soutenir ne l'oublies pas.**

**\- Je sais oui..**

**\- Aies confiance en toi... Sinon, à ta sortie j'ai prévu une surprise pour toi.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Ce ne serait plus une surprise si je te le disais.**

**S** ur ces mots il déposa un furtif baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller s'assoir sur le lit, vite rejoint pas le mécheux qui durant tout le temps passé ensemble le supplia de lui dire qu'elle était cette fameuse surprise, Zayn lui riait de cette situation. Oui, tout s'arrangeait. Et leur bonheur serait total dans quelques temps.

 

 

 

*  *   * 

 

 

**\- Allez, dis moi.**

**\- On y est bientôt, patience mon amour.**

**\- Oh, ne joues pas les tendre avec moi, ça ne marche pas.**

**\- J'aurais essayé au moins.** _Rit-il._

**\- C'est un supplice.**

**\- Je sais Liam, je sais.**

**I** l regarda par la fenêtre en soupirant, le paysage qui défilait dehors ne lui disait absolument rien. Il faisait presque nuit, Zayn lui avait bien dit qu'une fois sortit de cet Asile il lui réservait une surprise mais une fois fut-il enfin libre, le métis l'avait ramené à la maison. Certes ça lui avait fait plaisir, énormément. Mais il y avait eu un jour d'impatience intense. Aujourd'hui était encore pire, car son compagnon ne voulait rien lui dire, en fait il avait tout simplement un peu peur. L'endroit où il l'emmenait risquait de rendre Liam faible, ou pire qu'il fasse une rechute. Une petite crainte montait en lui, mais il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que les médecins avaient fait leur travail, car hier les deux hommes avaient évoqué le cas de la

mère de Liam et ils avaient parlé calmement, il n'avait plus l'air peureux ou stressé. Non, il savait que maintenant, elle était mieux où elle était. On avait apprit à Liam à se défendre, à savoir garder son calme lorsqu'on parlait de sa génitrice. Il avait donc un espoir que tout aille bien. Zayn arrêta sa voiture sur une place de parking prévu pour et sourit au mécheux qui le regarda avec incompréhension. Il se détacha.

**\- On est arrivé.**

**\- J'avais cru le comprendre mais... Je ne connais pas cet endroit.**

**\- Tu devrais sortir de la voiture déjà.**

 Il soupira face au rire de son petit ami et ils sortirent tout deux du véhicule. Non, Liam ne reconnaissait rien, il n'était jamais venu ici. Zayn lui fit signe de le suivre, il y avait un petit vent froid qui soufflait sur leurs visages et en plus l'endroit n'inspirait pas la plus joie. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit où l'on pouvait voir un champs à perte de vue, quelques arbres sur les cotés, un banc près d'eux puis une.. Pierre? Le mécheux regarda Zayn qui hocha la tête. Ils avancèrent plus près de cette pierre et Liam cru s'écroulait quand il vit l'inscription sur celle ci. Le métis saisit sa main, la serrant doucement dans la sienne. Il était là pour lui.

**\- Zayn, c... C'est..**

**\- Oui mon coeur, c'est ta mère.**

**\- Mais je croyais qu'elle avait été incinéré.**

**\- Non Liam, tu étais tellement bouleversé qu'on ne voulait pas que tu sois encore plus mal alors on a pensé qu'il serait mieux de te dire qu'elle avait été brulé. Déjà que tu ne voulais pas assisté à son "enterrement".** **Je suis désolé vraiment.**

**\- Tu veux que je te dises... Je crois que tu as bien fait. Ça fait une souffrance en moins.**

**I** l inspira un grand coup mais ne put retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux, son souffle était saccadé mais il gardait son calme. Son époque de folie était finie. Zayn le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos. Le mécheux s'agrippa à lui et enfuit sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon. Ça lui faisait plaisir, un énorme bien. Maintenant il lui restait finalement un souvenir d'elle. Doucement, il sourit. Il allait mieux.

**\- Ça va Li'?**

**\- Oui... Oui très bien c'est juste que... Enfin tu... Tu comprends.**

**\- Oui bébé, je comprend. Tu veux que.. Je te laisse seul?**

**\- Non.** _Dit-il en se détachant de lui_. **Non surtout pas.**

**\- Comme tu veux.**

**\- Tu sais, je crois que j'irais la voir tout les jours, venir chaque jour ici.**

**\- Si ça te fait du bien, oui.**

**\- Zayn?**

**\- Hum?**

**\- C'est la plus belle surprise que tu pouvais me faire.**

 


End file.
